Naruto and The Godaime
by LolaTheSa
Summary: A different take on how naruto gets his dream job, a very different take, a lemon two shot. possible three, yes three! R
1. Chapter 1

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto**

**Naruto and tsunade.**

**First chapter. **

**Let's get to it**

* * *

Naruto on a bright shiny burning hot day was feeling confident while he eyes the hokage tower.

'time to take my position baachan' he thought marching into the building.

Walking up to and right pass the secretary desk he heard.

"hold on naruto" he heard the sweet voice of shizune say.

turning toward her naruto mouthed a "what".

"do you have an appointment" she asked.

"didn't know i needed one" naruto said flashing that goofy grin.

smiling back "you didn't even say hello" she said smiling lovingly at naruto. almost to lovingly.

"uh sorry" naruto said a little nervous.

shizune giggled "oh naruto go on" she said while waving her hand at him. then naruto noticed the flushed face.

Narrowing his eyes before walking to the hokage's office he thought 'was she drunk'

Once he reached his destination. he wasted no time with knocking. honestly naruto uzumaki doesn't knock. he barged right in. "BAACHAN TIME FOR YOU TO RETIRE" he said and stepped to the right just in time to dodge the bottle of sake that came flying towards him.

"gaki how many times do i have to tell you to not call me that" she growled out as a vein appeared on her forehead. "and what's this about retiring" she asked.

closing the door behind him. naruto chuckled. "well i'll stop calling you old when you give me what's mine" he demanded storming up to her desk and banging his hands down on it.

hopping up to and banging her hands on the desk, tsunade said "why don't you take it" while leaning forward inadvertently making her already e cup tits more noticeable and exposed.

Naruto's eyes dropped down to stare at them, tho he might call her 'baachan' a man would have to be stupid and blind not to see her beauty and her tits.

Tsunade noticing him lose eye contact followed his gaze, and smirked when she saw what he was looking at, bringing her gaze back to naruto. she said "like the view naru kun" she in a sexual tone while swinging her tits. even tho she says she sees naruto as brother/son, she couldn't say that now.. this 18 year old naruto is a one nice piece of meat that even she couldn't resist fantasizing about. only kami knows what the hell is wrong with sakura.

Naruto quickly jumped back away from the desk. "no way baachan.. i wasn't staring at your tits." he denied as he stood there while forcing himself not to stare at tsunades tits.

"oh" she said standing straight up much to naruto's joy/slight disappointment, then she pointed "but that says different".

Looking to where she was pointing at, naruto eyes widen. "OH SHIIIIT" he said as he tried to hide the very large bulge in his pants.

"was your little man getting excited" tsunade said getting naruto's attention again. bringing a hand up to her right breast. "does that little penis of yours think it can handle me" she said as she pinched her hard nipple, she moaned out as she rolled it. she then slid her hand inside her shirt and directly played with her nipple.

Naruto could only watch as his 'baachan' played with her breast.

Looking at naruto suggestively "mmmm" she moaned as she pulled her nipple.

naruto wanted Oh so badly for her shirt to come off.

Tsunade then rounded her desk, throwing everything off her desk, she turned so that her back was facing naruto. she then started to disrobe, slipping off her kimono blouse exposing her smooth back, and then took of her blues pants, no panties. And kicked them away, she then bent over in a standing doggy style position over her desk exposing her already dripping pussy, she looked back to naruto who was just standing frozen with a raging boner. "well are you just gonna stand there" she said then reached back and spread her ass cheeks showing her asshole and a deeper look inside her pussy.

Naruto on his hand wasn't sure whether to be disturbed or excited, excited won that debate. "uhh what do you want me to do ba... tsunade chan" naruto said.. he couldn't honestly call her baachan anymore could he, he has 'saw' her.

"well naru kun" she said with joy at being called tsunade chan for the first time by the gaki. "since this is your first time i won't make you clean me with that hot tongue of yours" she said while sticking two fingers in herself and pulling them out, making sure they were wet. she continued "and i want make you do anything extreme..." she said while poking at her asshole with her two wet fingers. 'like i have ever tried it with a cock before' she thought before finishing "soo might as well make this a quicky then... you probably won't last long... but i do hope that little man of yours can fill me nice and good" she said and she then spread her folds apart again.

Naruto just stared at her pussy and asshole through her whole little lecture.

Noticing she wasn't feeling anything, tsunade looked back. "come on naruto we don't have all day... and look at this as being the final step to taking my sit" she said. it was the last thing she could think of that could make naruto possibly and hopefully fuck her brains out.

Naruto eyes widen at what she said and a new fire burned itself into his eyes, he quickly reached down to make her eat her words and make her yell out that he was hokage.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Naruto and tsunade looked toward the door, this wasn't a good position to get caught in.

* * *

**how was it. should i continue it like i plan? i want to know what readers want. i plan write my first threesome containing. shizune tsunade and naruto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello. Lola here bringing you chapter 2 of naruto and the goudaime. **

**Hope ya enjoy**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto**

**and saltyuchiha if you do ever read this chapter, please next time use your real avi and not a back up. Much appreciated. **

**Lets get to it**

* * *

Knock

Knock

Knock

They heard the person knock again.

"Tsunade" yelled the sweet voice of shizune "you ok in there"

Naurto turned to the door and back to tsunade, a look of horror on his face.

Tsunade was now sitting on the desk, her wet lower region fluids dripping on the her desk, She also had a grin on her face that made naruto raise an eyebrow. Then while blushing furiously, his eyes traveled. naruto looked at her her massive tits and put himself in a daze, her pink nipples hard and waiting. Tsunade magnificent chest defied gravity as she said.

"OH shizune" sung tsunade "i think i may need a little help in her" she said eyeing the bulge that made a noticeable twitch and seemed to get bigger.

And with that the door opened.

Shizune froze in place as she noticed a naked tsunade sitting on her desk, what ever she was going say stopped dead once naruto turned to her and she got a sideways view of naruto's bulge in his pants. Shizune then gently closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned to face naruto and tsunade with a faint blush on her cheeks. "what is it you need help with lady tsunade" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"Oh this and that but mainly that thing" tsunade pointed to naruto "between his legs"

Naruto jaws dropped. 'what the hell is going on' he thought. But his other head seemed to know as it started twitching painfully against it confines.

Shizune eyes dropped to naruto's bulge again "i see." she said and looked at tsunade. "it seems quite the task lady tsunade" shizune said "what is it you'd like me to do" she asked. Shizune could feel her own excitement.

"well hmm" tsunade gained a thoughtful expression, her mouth curved into a grin as she thought of a way to use shizune. "you could start by getting that kimono off" she ordered.

With that shizune's hand went to her shoulders and slid each side of her kimono off, the kimono hit the ground and made a 'swosh' sound as it collided.

Naruto eyes bulged out when he saw shizune's petite curvy body, her perky breast visible through the mesh shirt she wore, her hairless nether regions already glistening indicating that she was wet already. If naruto could get any harder, he would!

"now come shizune" cued tsunade as she leaned back and opened her legs wide exposing herself fully without shame, she had a very small patch of golden on her nether region, but it only made her tight lips that much more attractive.

Shizune quickly made her way to tsunade, she giggled abit once she saw the flabbergasted face of naruto. She stopped right before tsunade.

"please me" tsunade ordered.

Shizune smiled as she stepped toward tsunade eyeing her breast, she bent down so she was eye level with the oversized melons. "as you wish" shizune said huskily before taking tsunades right nipple in her mouth, she chewed on it first not even getting it wet, then sucked hungrily which caused a moan from tsunade.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, hell he didn't even know girls could do 'that' together. His pants were extremely tight and uncomfortable now, and not to mention wet as his cock was oozing out pre cum, he twitched once he heard another moan from tsunade. "kami i must be dreaming" he said to himself.

Shizune started lapping her tongue around tsunades nipple.

"Fuck shizune you're goo-oh Kami" tsunade moaned as she felt shizune left hand start rubbing her slit up and down.

Shizune smirked as she went to tsunade left breast and immediately devoured it, shizune right hand started to pinch and roll the nipple her mouth just left all wet and slippery.

Tsunade nearly screamed out as she felt shizune enter her with one finger while her thumb rubbed her clit vigorously, The pleasure that was running through her body was intense enough that tsunade thought she'd explode at any second.

Shizune looked up to tsunade. Tsunade was biting her lips, her eyes closed tight in an attempt to stop herself from moaning out to the heavens. Shizune smirked as she put tsunade's nipple in between her teeth, she bit down a little to make sure she had a good hold on it. She then started to grit her teeth, tsunade's nipple rolling and unrolling and rolling at an extreme pace, tsunade nearly cried out but she beat her finger to keep her moan down to a loud whimper. Shizune remembered naruto was in the room and giggled, she then took tsunade's nipple out of her mouth and started to lick, kiss, and bite her way down to tsunades woman hood, looking up at tsunade who was now looking down at her in anticipation. keeping eye contact with her, shizune pulled out her middle finger that was pumping tsunade slowly before, tsunade let a moan of protest since she was so close to release, Shizune then put her index finger and the middle finger together tightly. And in one swift motion jabbed it into tsunade.

Tsunade's head instantly flew back as shizune started to pump her with her fingers, her wet and hot inner walls clenching around the intrusion tightly, her moans were rough and slow as she felt shizune kiss her clit. Tsunade's hips jerks a bit at the new touch that sent a wave of pleasure through her, she felt her release build up rapidly.

Shizune then stuck her petite ass out to give naruto full display of her second set of lips, her fluids coming out rapidly, there was no doubt she was excited and incredibly aroused, she let out an 'mmm' as she gave tsunade clit a test lick which made said person cry out in pleasure, she then started swinging her hips from side to side making the person behind her drool and groan. Shizune snickered abit before devouring tsunades clit with her mouth, shizune wasted no time as she sucked it further into mouth while her tongue did laps around it, she started to do a scissoring motion with her fingers inside tsunade, while she continued to pump them at an extreme pace. This obviously wasn't her first time with tsunade, or a women in general.

Tsunades bulged out as she cried out in pure bliss. both her hands and legs wrapping around shizunes head as the women continued to finger and suck... well Fuck her senseless, she could feel it, she is about to explode.

Naruto frowned as he eyes the pink dripping nether lips of shizune. 'what the fuck am i' he thought, shaking his head, the determination he had before returned, 'i am naruto fucking uzumaki and it's time to show them how much of a man i am' he thought as his hands went to unbutton his pants and finally free his aching penis. He then heard a rather good sounding slurping sound from shizune which made tsunade cry out in ecstasy which in turn made his cock twitch painfully against his pants, he gritted his teeth. 'that's it' he thought then he quickly ripped off his pants and tore off his underwear finally letting his cock[9 inch long and 4 inches in width] have some well deserved air, his cock dripping out pre cum like a dog that wants food.

Naruto quickly stepped forward and got behind shizune who was to caught up in her 'sucking' to notice[not that she could with tsunade wrapped around her head like she was], neither did tsunade who was moaning quite a little louder with her eyes closed tight.

Naruto grabbed his cock with his right hand and put his left on shizunes hip to make her stop her swinging which she did immediately, with no moments hesitation. Naruto rubbed his dick head against her folds which made her shiver.

shizune stopped what she was doing instantly as she felt something large press against her nether lips, she also pulled back a bit.

Tsunade eyes snapped open as she realized shizune stopped. "what- what ar.." she then realized naruto was behind shizune, she released shizune from her hold.

Shizune then looked back at naruto, so did tsunade.

"what" naruto asked as both ladies eyed him "couldn't let you guys have all the fun" and with that said he thrusted forward.

* * *

**and that is chapter 2. next chapter is the conclusion.**

**How was it? was it crap? was it ok? or was it a cliffy? **

**Don't be mad. i'll try to update sooner. i got a 4 day block brake soon. but for now i got an exam tomorrow so wish me luck.**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the final chapter. hope ya enjoy.**

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

**not sure if i lost people interest or not. but i really do like the feedback from chapter 2. **

**Lets get to. And this chapter shouldn't be too long.**

* * *

"Wait naruto" tsunade yelled, naruto stopped almost instantly.

Tsunade then got from in front of shizune to try and coach naruto. Upon looking at naruto's cock which head was already inside shizune, said lady was shuddering with anticipation as she put both hands on the soaked desk in front of her, Tsunade on the other hand admired naruto's size, looking from one end of the thick cock to the other.

Tsunade eyes stopped roaming when she saw that his 'helmet' was already in shizune, already making the lady stretch, She then raised an eyebrow as she saw that clear fluid was oozing from shizune's small womanhood.

"naruto" tsunade cued softly getting his attention. "you have to be gentle." she said which made said person groan. He obviously wanted to fuck shizune brains out. "your cock is too big for you just to shove it in a women of shizune size" tsunade scolded. Naruto made an "oh" face, shizune on her hand was of mixed emotion, sure she hadn't had many guys and they sure weren't naruto's 'size' but she could handle anything, she was on the other hand happy that tsunade was only watching out for her.

"now pull out" tsunade instructed which he did with a groan of disappointment, once he was out, tsunade grabbed his cock from the base and pulled his fore skin back. Tsunade could feel how rock hard and hot his cock was, he twitched once she pulled back his foreskin fully. "now put it in slowly" she instructed again.

Naruto now with both his hands on shizune's hips and tsunade guiding him, he re entered shizune slowly, his other head instantly stretching shizune small lips. Naruto let out a small moan as shizune wet and hot tight walls wrapped around him again. As he continued to push, his grip on her hips tighten as he got 3 inches in.

"OH kami TSUNADE he's so fucking big" shizune yelled and then bit her lip to silence herself. Tsunade on the other hand was amazed at how much he stretched shizune with him only being 4 inches in, she let his cock go to watch him try and stuff his cock into shizune.

Naruto felt he was going to explode, he closed his eyes trying to stomp the feeling down, shizune was very very tight, or was he just too big, he didn't know but he knew one thing, he was definitely liking it.

Shizune groaned in pain/pleasure. Shizune knew she was going to be sore and was probably ruined for other men, naruto's cock was just to big for her.

Naurto realized he couldn't push in anymore, looking down confused, naruto groaned once he noticed half of his dick was still out "tsunade chan i can't go in any further" he said as he pulled back slowly and pushed back in, shizune moaned.

"hm" tsunade said, she was too busy fantasizing his cock in her too really hear what he said.

Shizune started to rock forward as each time naruto thrusted in and out his cock felt like it hit a wall and stopped immediately, as naruto picked up his pace, shizune clawed into the desk with her nails. The pain was long gone, shizune could fill her release was rapidly coming as naruto gripped her waist very tight and lifted her bottom half up so he could reach deeper. Shizune howled in pure bliss as he indeed reached deeper into her, naruto could get 7 inches into her, even tho the pain returned, it was only momentarily since the pleasure outweighed it.

Shizune eyes widen as she felt something pinch her clit. "OH kami" she moaned out as she looked down in between her legs, She saw tsunade's hand.

"well couldn't just sit there and wait could i" tsunade said as she started to rub shizune clit vigorously, naruto only groaned in ecstasy as tsunade only made shizune clench down on him even tighter.

"i'm gonna explode" shizune yelled just before her climax hit, She moaned out to the heavens as her best orgasm ever hit her at full force. And that was all naruto needed as shizune pussy just seemed to crush his cock.

"oh sweet ramen" naruto yelled as he released his seed into shizune, naruto's strength faltered as he dropped shizune, who in turned fell to the ground panting hard with her eyes close. White substance was oozing out of her lady part, naruto's cock twitched as he shot some more cum on her.

Naruto was standing looking down at shizune, she looked alluring in that defenseless state, and he couldn't lie, all his cum that got on her made him swallow some spit, naruto's soldier was at full attention again, he was about to jump on her again until he felt something wrap around his cock.

Looking down naruto noticed a familiar nail polish, "let her rest naruto everyone doesn't have your stamina" tsunade said in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. "and besides you still haven't filled me" she added huskily. Naruto turned so he was facing tsunade, he was a bit taller then her now, looking up at him his cock still in her hand, she smirked "well" she cued, squeezing his cock. and with that he smashed his lips against hers with a passion, he kissed her with so much force that they fell to the ground, tsunade groaned in pain but didn't brake the kiss. They were in the missionary position.

Her tongue licked across naruto's lip for access, which he granted instantly. Her tongue darted into his mouth easily winning the battle his tongue tried to make, naruto moaned into the kiss sending a magnificent vibration into tsunade making her moan sending right back at him, while they started to swapped spits, tsunade lined naruto's cock up with her pussy. Once the tip of his cock brushed against her, Tsunade gave a moan of longing into the kiss. Naruto's cock twitched hard in her hand.

Naruto brought his left hand to tsunade's left breast and squeezed, He then realized that his cock was in a perfect position to enter tsunade, he thrusted in slowly.

Tsunades hand around his member tightened, she pulled back from the passionate kiss with naruto, a long trail of following her lip until it snapped. "you don't have to be gently with me naruto" she said slowly. "so don't go slow" she added while shaking her bottom a bit to make him moan.

Naruto nodded and just let himself sink into tsunade rapidly, Tsunade gasped out as she was filled up to the brim. "oh kami so big so fucking big" she moaned as he kept going in until he filled her up to the hilt with his massive staff, her legs wrapped around him tightly making sure he was indeed filling her up to the hilt.

Naruto groaned, tsunade wasn't as tight as shizune, but she was definitely wetter and hotter. Naruto tried to pull back but realized that tsunade's legs were wrapped around his hips tightly. "tsunade can you loosen you hold please" naruto begged.

Tsunade moaned in agreement as she did as she was told, naruto instantly pulled back all the way until he almost left her deep tunnels and in swift thrust tsunade was filled again.

Tsunade eyes widen as she felt him fill and unfill and refill again rapidly. "oh sweet kami naruto" she moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around naruto's head bringing him face first to her massive melons, Naruto's head landed on her left breast, naruto managed to angle his face enough before landing on the soft pillows that his mouth was on her nipple. Naruto opened his mouth and swiftly sucked the moist nipple into his mouth. Since shizune was the first to wet the nipple he could taste her spit, and he liked it, he liked the taste alot.

Naruto was caught in devouring tsunades nipple and enjoying the taste of shizune's spit, he didn't notice how fast his hips were now thrusting into tsunade, each thrust banged loudly into tsunades already red and sure was going to be sore pussy.

Tsunade eyes bulged as she felt her immediately release, She then grabbed naruto by the hair and pulled him up to her, her nipple coming out of his mouth made an notable 'pop' sound, She crashed her lips into his, she bit his lower lip to stop her scream that was sure to alert all of konoha as she got her well waited on release. 'ghmmssdfh' was her muffled scream\moan as she bit down on his lips, Her walls clenching around naruto tightly, he groaned in pleasure as she bit his lip even more, and with one last thrust that made a loud 'slap' as he sheathed himself in her, he buried his head into her neck as he came.

"AHHHHGAHHHH" Was the warcry like moan of bliss as naruto released inside a woman for the second time today, his seed feeling every inch of her inner tunnels, Tsunade could feel his seed all the way up to her stomach, some even came out of pussy.

Naruto slumped down tsunade, his dick still hard, while he panted heavily.

tsunade was half asleep as she tried to recover. she heard a faint snoring sound. looking over. She saw that it came from shizune who seems to have went to sleep from exhaustion maybe or just a blissful nap after sex.

Tsunade slumped against the floor as naruto finally rolled over off her, she could feel his seed exiting her belly and going down and leaving through her woman hood.

"so did i earn my job" naruto asked once he recovered.

"Oh what made you think that was enough for me boy" she asked playfully.

"What.. But i made you.. i

"oh calm down i was only kidding" she cued as she sat up. She noticed that naruto was still standing up. "oh kami naruto do you ever go soft" she asked.

"sometimes but when i am excited it always like that for hours or even days" naruto informed.

Tsunade eyes were wide as dinner plates 'does he even know what he just said' she thought.

"so i get to be hokage now or what" naruto asked

"naruto you have one more mission before i can give you this sit" she said with all seriousness. 'i can't let him waste that piece of meat by sitting in that desk 24/7'

Naruto groaned "fine what is it" he demanded.

Tsunade looked at him and then at his cock and smiled "did you like what we just did naruto" tsunade asked.

Naruto gained a lost look, well duh he liked it, he came two times, did he not. "yes" naruto said simply.

"then you'll love this mission naruto" she said as she straddled him, his cock filling her up in an instant. "now listen up"

* * *

**And that is the conclusion of Naruto and The Goudaime. **

**This however is the Prequel to Naruto The Adventure To Becoming Rokudaime, or Naruto tatbr for short.**

**Not sure if this will be well liked or not.**

**Was it ok? good? did it reach your standards? **

**Well until next time i guess**


End file.
